Bite Me
Prologue My name is Marlina. I'm a creamy brown she-cat with extremely beautiful blue eyes. I'm quick and sleek, yet strong and well trained in battle. How can I explain what happened to me? It was a dull, dull night. Suddenly, a crazy upwalker attacked me. He bit me, like he was going to eat me. But something funny happened: he left me there. Afterword, I realized I had the abilities of...what's the word? I had the abilities of a vampire. Story Chapter 1: The Type I loved it when I spotted my type of prey. You're wondering what my type is? The male cats who think they're all that. And that's what I saw right now. A very large, dark gray cat walking in the mountains. Probably one of those Tribe cats. I haven't eaten in a few sunrises. I need blood. Resisting the urge to spring, I padded up to the tom and spoke. "I need some help." I simply stated. He looked at me for a moment. Then, he nodded toward the right, gesturing for me to follow him. We moved along the mountain. Suddenly, I noticed the rocks were getting bigger. This would be the perfect spot. Charging ahead, I pinned the tom down, wrapped my tail around his muzzle to prevent him from calling out, and moved in for the kill. Ahhhhh. The sweet taste of blood in my mouth. The life was slowly draining from the tom's eyes. Finally, lifeless, he stared ahead, eyes not moving. Dragging his body toward the edge of the mountain, I threw the tom over the cliff and watched him fall. Chapter 2: Hunting Some people would ask me if I can hunt anything other than cats. Can I? No. Why can't I? I don't know. Maybe because I naturally can't. Or maybe because I like the warm, sticky taste of blood in my mouth. Cat blood. I padded along. That tom wasn't enough. I was still thirsty. Maybe I could find... As I was deep in thought, I didn't notice the group of tribe cats sneaking up on me. They sprang. The first one, a skinny black she-cat, charged at me. Sliding forward quickly, I slashed the she-cat's throat. She fell an instant later. The second one, a large white tom, swiped at me with a massive paw. I bit down hard on the paw, resisting the urge to keep it in my mouth, and threw myself at the tom while he examined his paw. He stumbled backward and fell, landing below on a pile of rocks. I saw and smelled the trickle of blood coming out of his head. The final cat, a very healthy looking, light-brown she-cat, padded toward me. Ahhhh. This cat's blood would be my meal. Pouncing on her, I bit down swiftly and sucked. Chapter 3: The Rival Have I ever met another vampire cat before? No. Did I ever expect to meet one? No. I was walking up the mountain. I needed as much blood as possible before moving on. That's when I saw it: A cat, bitten in the throat, with barely any blood flowing at all. I padded over to the cat and tried to drink what was left of her blood, but it was drained. Another vampire cat had done this. I had competition. Don't miss Meow, the next story in the Bloody Cat series. Category:Bloody Cat Series